Momentos
by BelinhaZpears
Summary: Existem momentos que ficarão sempre gravados na nossa memória.


Disclaimer: as personagens e lugares pertencem a J.K. Rowling e eu não sou dona da maioria das personagens desta história. Esta fic é uma obra de ficção, foi escrita sem qualquer fim lucrativo e semelhanças com outras fics tratam-se de meras coincidências.  
  
N/A: olá a toda a gente. Antes de mais, queria avisar de sou nova por estas bandas e esta é a primeira fic que posto num site (por isso, estou um pouco nervosa). Agradecia que compreendessem caso eu cometa erros na "postagem", eu aprendo com o tempo! Esta é uma songfic H/Hr e está escrita no português de Portugal. A música pertence ao cantor português Pedro Abrunhosa. Espero que gostem (apesar do tamanho)!  
  
Momentos  
  
"Por vezes tento lembrar-me de como teria sido viver com os meus pais. É claro que não me lembro, quem se lembra do que fazia no primeiro ano da sua vida? Desde muito novo que me tento lembrar, recordar algo, uma voz, um cheiro, um objecto...mas tudo em vão! No entanto, apesar de não fazer a mínima ideia do que era viver com eles, acredito que era feliz. Sei, por amigos e colegas deles, que James e Lily Potter amavam-se profundamente; eu, sendo o fruto do amor deles, também devo ter sido amado. De certeza que fui! Porque se isso não fosse verdade, a minha mãe não teria dado a sua vida por mim.  
  
Vocês conhecem a minha história. Todos conhecem a minha história! O famoso Harry Potter, órfão de pai e mãe, que derrotou o grande Lord das Trevas no dia em que completava um ano de vida; o famoso Harry Potter, de cicatriz em forma de raio na testa, abandonado nessa mesma noite à porta da casa dos tios Muggles que o detestavam, pelo facto de vir de uma família de feiticeiros. Todos sabem!  
  
Não me relembro do que se passou naquele trágico dia (apenas uma gargalhada e uma luz verde), era muito pequeno. Mas posso garantir-vos que me lembro de toda a infelicidade que se seguiu! Os meus tios e o porco do meu primo, como sabem, odiavam-me e o seu maior desejo era que eu tivesse morrido com os meus pais. São poucas as lembranças que retenho daquele tempo, poucas e más! Quem gostaria de viver daquela maneira que vivi? O que eu relembro e bem era aquele desejo que alguém me fosse buscar, para me levar com ele até um lugar onde pudesse ser feliz. Desejava isso com todas as forças que tinha, mas não obtinha qualquer resposta! Até ao dia em que completei 11 anos. Nesse dia, as minhas preces foram ouvidas e alguém surgiu para me abrir as portas da felicidade!"  
  
«Uma espécie de céu, um pedaço de mar  
  
Uma mão que doeu, um dia devagar  
  
Um Domingo perfeito, uma toalha no chão  
  
Um caminho cansado, um traço de avião»  
  
"Nas muitas coisas que nunca esqueci, uma delas foi uma frase, proferida por um homem alto, gordo e barbudo: «Harry, tu és um feiticeiro!». Foi como se levasse com um martelo na cabeça! E a partir daí tudo mudou: viajei até um lugar onde cresci, tanto por fora como por dentro, e onde fui feliz. Continuava a ver os Dursleys, sim, mas que é um Verão comparado com um ano?  
  
Escola Hogwarts de Magia e Feitiçaria. Como poderia alguma vez esquecer este local? Aqui cresci, aprendi, sofri, amei, fiz tudo aquilo que me era interdito em Privet Drive. Lembro-me quando conheci os meus primeiros e melhores amigos: ao partir no comboio. Ron Weasley, o ruivo brincalhão, do qual me tornei inseparável logo ali; Hermione Granger, a bruxinha inteligente, que detestei á primeira mas que se tornou uma óptima amiga. Recordo as aventuras que passámos, os momentos que partilhámos. Nós os três formámos uma aliança que nenhum inimigo poderia quebrar! Tivemos algumas discussões, é verdade, mas tudo se resolveu sempre pelo melhor.  
  
Foi em Hogwarts que amei pela primeira vez: uma bela rapariga da equipa Ravenclaw, de nome Cho Chang. Mas foi passageiro -não nascemos um para o outro! Foi em Hogwarts que encontrei um dos meus piores inimigos: Draco Malfoy, o loiro dos Slytherin, mau e mimado! Lembro-me de todas as maldades que nos fez. Acho que o meu ódio por ele foi apenas ultrapassado pelo ódio por Voldemort, o culpado por não ter vivido com os meus pais. Ele queria-me morto, eu queria-o morto. Tentou matar-me tantas vezes...mas eu saía sempre com vida, para seu grande ódio.  
  
Hogwarts pode não ter sido apenas rosas, mas podem ter a certeza que foi o local onde fui feliz pela primeira vez após a morte da minha família."  
  
«Uma sombra sozinha, uma luz inquieta  
  
Um desvio na rua, uma voz de poeta  
  
Uma garrafa vazia, um cinzeiro apagado  
  
Um hotel numa esquina, um sonho acordado»  
  
" Tinha 17 anos quando abandonei aquela escola, para ingressar na vida adulta, no mundo da violência e da guerra. Voldemort fizera estalar o conflito bélico, mas se em Hogwarts estávamos seguros e protegidos, fora dela tínhamos de ser fortes para nos aguentarmos sozinhos frente ao inimigo. Eu aguentei, mas muitos outros não. Vi morrer colegas, amigos, professores, conhecidos mesmo ao meu lado. Foi terrível! Vivi momentos do mais arrepiante possível junto aos meus amigos de sempre, momentos eternamente gravados na minha memória que nada nem ninguém conseguiu apagar até hoje. Momentos de desespero, ódio, tristeza, morte, mergulhados também naqueles de esperança e ajuda entre todos.  
  
A esperança é a última a morrer, não se pode perdê-la! Por isso, nos momentos mais difíceis, desejamos por um fim e, mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele chega. Todos juntos, aqueles que restavam marcharam contra Voldemort e os seus comparsas, prontos a instalar a paz ou morrer por ela. Foi duro, perdi muitos colegas e chorei a morte deles. Mas a recompensa chegou: Voldemort morreu e a taça da vitória veio ter ás nossas mãos. Abraçámo-nos felizes, mas também desgostosos por nem todos estarem ali para celebrar connosco.  
  
E foi naquele momento que nasceu algo muito importante para todos nós: a paz para o nosso mundo!"  
  
«Um secreto adeus, um café a fechar  
  
Um aviso na porta, um bilhete no ar  
  
Uma praça aberta, uma rua perdida  
  
Uma noite encantada para o resto da vida»  
  
" Depois da tempestade vem a bonança, não é o que dizem? Pois podem crer que depois da guerra seguiram-se momentos de pura felicidade, momentos esses também com espaço na mente (e no coração) para nunca serem esquecidos.  
  
Até àquela altura, apenas amara uma vez na vida, o que se revelou uma desilusão! Senti o amor chegar até mim várias vezes, mas nunca profundamente. Pensava que não o iria encontrar mais, quando ela apareceu novamente! Continuava a mesma de sempre: o mesmo cabelo castanho ondulado, o mesmo brilho no seu doce olhar, os mesmos risos alegres o mesmo perfume agradável. Deu-me a volta á cabeça! Eu sempre vira Hermione como minha amiga, e apenas isso, mas agora via-a como a mulher que era. Senti o amor chegar de novo e esperei que fosse de vez quando, mais tarde, a ouvir dizer que também sentia o mesmo por mim.  
  
Não poderia esquecer a cerimónia que nos uniu numa Primavera 3 anos depois. Sob o olhar atento dos nossos maiores amigos e familiares, tornámo-nos marido e mulher. Escolhemos Hagrid para padrinho e relembro que ele chorou baba e ranho naquele dia. Nem sequer se embebedou!  
  
Foi lindo vê-la chegar de branco à Igreja, de braço dado com o pai, a caminhar até mim com um grande e belo sorriso nos seus lábios, enquanto Hagrid e Molly choravam nos primeiros bancos do local Muggle escolhido para a cerimónia. Felizmente, os nossos amigos feiticeiros souberam-se comportar...Por isso, apenas posso dizer que aquele foi um dos momentos mais belos da minha vida. A partir daqui, as coisas iam mudar!"  
  
«Pedes-me um momento, agarras as palavras  
  
Escondes-te no tempo, porque o tempo tem asas  
  
Levas a cidade solta no cabelo  
  
Perdes-te comigo porque o mundo é um momento»  
  
"Eu e Hermione arranjámos uma casinha pequena mas confortável nos arredores de Londres. Preferimos ficar no mundo Muggle: eu para não ser tão reconhecido, ela para ficar perto dos pais. Os nossos amigos visitavam-nos diversas vezes, escrevíamos imensas cartas. Mrs. Weasley nunca se esquecia de nós e todos os Domingos nos mandava a habitual encomenda de comida!  
  
Mas a verdadeira felicidade apenas chegou cerca de um ano depois do casamento, quando Hermione descobriu que estava grávida. Foi uma alegria tão grande que até organizámos um jantar para dar a novidade. E prometemos logo a Ron que seria ele o padrinho...  
  
Hermione passou os seguintes meses bastante bem, até fiquei surpreendido! Entretanto, assistimos ao casamento de Ron com uma colega de trabalho. Olho as fotografias da festa e relembro a alegria enorme que foi; tal como relembro que, exactamente duas semanas depois, nasceu o nosso Mark. Foi sem dúvida o melhor de toda a minha vida até àquele ponto. Eu chorei ao vê-lo, com aquele tufo de cabelo preto na cabeça, a olhar para mim com os seus olhos escuros!  
  
O tempo passou e Mark cresceu. Para desespero de Hermione, ele saiu a mim no que respeita à quebra de regras: era um sarilho para o manter quieto! No entanto, era um rapazinho estudioso e educado.  
  
Cinco anos depois do meu primeiro filho, ocorreu o outro maior momento de toda a minha vida: o nascimento de Sarah, que revelou ser muito parecida comigo, de longos e encaracolados cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Mas a personalidade era de Hermione: quem a conseguia tirar do quarto onde lia e estudava? E quando discutia com o irmão, por ele ser "saído da casca"? Hermione ria com ela; eu também...  
  
A partir daí, Mark e Sarah tornaram-se a razão do meu viver! Tudo o que fazia era sempre a pensar neles. Mas Hermione também era a minha vida. Afinal, fora ela quem mos dera!"  
  
«Uma estrada infinita, um anúncio discreto  
  
Uma curva fechada, um poema deserto  
  
Uma cidade distante, um vestido molhado  
  
Uma chuva divina, um desejo apertado»  
  
"Os anos passaram...têm sempre de passar! Foi com alegria que eu e a minha esposa vimos os nossos filhos partirem para Hogwarts, serem seleccionados para os Gryffindor (Mark) e Ravenclaw (Sarah) e serem ambos bons alunos. Ainda recebemos algumas corujas por causa do mais velho, mas Sarah nunca deu problemas. E eles continuaram a crescer, tornaram-no no homem e na mulher fortes, corajosos, inteligentes e com boas intenções que são hoje. Não perfeitos -nem eu nem Hermione queremos filhos perfeitos! E um dia abandonaram a escola...mas tudo mudou a partir daí!  
  
Mark arranjou logo um apartamento todo manhoso numa vila que eu não conhecia. Lembro-me de Hermione a tentar convencê-lo a não ir, mas quando se lhe mete uma ideia na cabeça...Ele partiu tinha a irmã 13 anos. Arranjou um emprego numa loja, mas ainda aparecia muitas vezes em casa (pois, comida da mamã deve ser muito boa!),sempre com uma namorada diferente pela mão. Não esperava um filho tão namoradeiro!  
  
Um dia, levou uma jovem com ele. Era loira, de olhos escuros e chamava-se Amelia Taylor. Pensei que fosse mais uma namorada, mas estava enganado: no dia em que Mark fazia 25 anos, os dois casaram-se numa Igreja na Escócia. Mr. Taylor queria saber se Mark era um bom marido para a sua filha e eu disse-lhe que sim -enquanto me perguntava se também iria fazer essa pergunta no dia do casamento da minha menina. O que importa é que eles casaram e são felizes. Parece-me que o meu filho ainda tem juízo naquela cabeça!  
  
Já Sarah tornou-se tão boa quanto a mãe e continuou a viver connosco após deixar Hogwarts. Ela e Hermione eram mais que mãe e filha, eram amigas e conselheiras. Lembro-me que Sarah era muito tímida e era raro aparecer com um namorado. Não sei porquê, sentia-me mais seguro assim! Acho que era mais protector em relação a ela, por ser rapariga e mais nova. No entanto, um dia apareceu um rapaz Muggle no seu grupo de amigas, chamado Michael Simpson. Acho que não sabia que as amigas eram bruxas! Mas eu bem via o brilho nos olhos cinzentos dele quando olhava a minha filha. É com mágoa que relembro a discussão que tive com ela por causa desse rapaz, mas eu não queria perder a minha menina!  
  
Perdi-a! Quando Sarah tinha 27 anos, casou-se com Michael. Foi lindo levá- la ao altar, ela parecia uma princesa...No fim, acabei mesmo por pedir ao meu genro para tomar conta dela e ele prometeu que sim. Mesmo após descobrir que a mulher era bruxa...  
  
O casamento deles pode ter sido um momento triste, ao ganharem asas para voar. Mas foi um momento tão belo..."  
  
«Uma noite esquecida, uma praia qualquer  
  
Um suspiro escondido numa pele de mulher  
  
Um encontro em segredo, uma duna ancorada  
  
Dois corpos despidos abraçados no nada»  
  
"E eu e Hermione lá continuámos, a viver a vida. Recebíamos a visita dos nossos meninos todos os Domingos, ou era Ron quem nos visitava, com a mulher e os 5 filhos - mas também ele os teve de casar! Mas acham que ia ficar assim? Claro que não...  
  
Mark e Amelia deram-nos 3 netos. O mais velho, Dylan, é um cabeça no ar como o pai; o do meio, Richard, não tem papas na língua; e a mais novinha, Hannah, detesta livros e o estudo (sem dúvida que foi herdado de Amelia). Como podem ver, dão muitas dores de cabeça aos pais, mas são uns queridos!  
  
Já Sarah e Michael tiveram uma menina, Scarlett, cujo nome retiraram do filme preferido do Michael (é verdade, eu comprovei que ele o viu!). É uma simpatia, com aqueles doces olhos verdes e os encaracolados cabelos castanhos.  
  
O nascimento dos nossos netos nunca foram esquecidos. Tal como muitos outros! Eu adoro toda a minha família, os meus filhos, os meus netos, a minha mulher. Hoje estou velho, reformado, cansado, doente...mas continuo a amar a minha família tal como no dia em que ela começou a ser formada!"  
  
«Uma estrela cadente, um olhar que se afasta  
  
Um choro escondido quando um beijo não basta  
  
Um semáforo aberto, um adeus para sempre  
  
Uma ferida que dói não por fora, por dentro»  
  
"E pronto: nasci, cresci, casei, fui pai, avô...Agora sou velho e sinto chegar a hora da minha morte. Relembro as palavras do sábio Dumbledore, ditas há tantos anos atrás: «Para uma mente bem preparada, a morte é apenas a próxima aventura».Morrer é fácil, estou preparado para tal -é apenas fechar os olhos eternamente! O que mais me custa é saber que nunca mais verei Hermione, os meus filhos e netos. For por isso que escrevi estas memórias, as dos momentos inesquecíveis da minha vida. Uns mais alegres, outros mais tristes, momentos curtinhos que nunca puderam ser esquecidos! E apenas espero que, quem quer que leia este texto, possa um dia dizer que também teve momentos únicos assim -com a alegria, a esperança, o amor e a vitória a comandar a sua vida, esquecendo a dor e o sofrimento. Um abraço a todos, nunca vos esquecerei  
Harry James Potter"  
  
O velho homem de cabelos brancos pousou a pena, fechou o tinteiro. Guardou o pergaminho na mesa a seu lado e encostou-se melhor às almofadas atrás de si. Não ouvia, não via, não sentia nada! Queria ver os momentos únicos da sua vida a passarem frente a si, mas apenas observava imagens indistintas.  
  
Sentia-se cansado e fechou os olhos. Ah, agora sim, bem via o seu casamento, o nascimento dos filhos, as aventuras de criança,...os momentos que não esqueceu em quase 85 anos de vida! Estava frio, sentiu um descanso inexplicável, via uma luz à sua frente.  
  
De repente, foi como se voasse, era leve como uma pena! Percebeu que deixara o corpo para trás. Manteve os olhos firmemente cerrados -era apenas uma aventura! E prosseguiu o seu caminho até á Terra da Verdade, ouvindo a voz rouca e chorosa de Hermione ficar cada vez mais inaudível: - Descansa em paz, Harry!  
  
«Pedes-me um momento, agarras as palavras  
  
Escondes-te no tempo, porque o tempo tem asas  
  
Levas a cidade solta no cabelo  
  
Perdes-te comigo porque o mundo é um momento»  
  
FIM  
  
N/A: E pronto, já está! Espero que tenham gostado dela e se pudessem mandar a vossa opinião agradecia muito! Ah, só gostaria de pedir uma coisa: não sejam cruéis a deixar reviews, OK? Afinal, acho que quando não se tem nada de bom a dizer sobre alguma coisa, mais vale não falar! Desculpem qualquer erro, afinal, errar é humano e quero agradecer muito à Pandora (por me ter auxiliado tanto a trabalhar no site- desculpa ser uma chata), à Satine, à Hermione Potter e à Lidia (que leram a minha fic há uns tempos e fizeram com que eu não a deitasse para o lixo)! ( 


End file.
